Sensor interfaces like Sent, SPC, Lin, PSI5 or DSI usually focus on the simplicity and power efficiency of the physical transmission level in order to provide cost efficient solutions. This is typically achieved by sacrificing the transmission speed. In order to keep the Net data rate of the transmission system in an acceptable range, the channel encoding is kept simple by just adding a short redundancy to the net data. For example, 3-bit CRC, 4-bit CRC, etc.
Sensor interfaces rely on the assumption that the Bit Error Rate is low due to the relatively high signaling levels that are used and can thus achieve good fault coverage with a short Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) or method code checksum. The performance of these short CRC is good as long as the bit error probability is kept low. However, as soon as the probability of random bit errors increase due to temporary high interference, the short CRC can no longer recognize the fault in the received bits.